


Merry Fucking Christmas

by Glass_Oceans



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Tis the season for gift-giving.





	

“You fucking asshole”

“And a merry Christmas to you too pumpkin”

“What the hell were you thinking?”

“I might just need a little more context on that”

“Context? You need context?”

“Well when you screw up as often as you seem to think I do, it helps to narrow it down a little”

“I’m talking about your fucking Christmas present”

“You didn’t like it? I made sure to get the pink one”

“Kylo, I opened in front of my family”

“..Oh”

“Do you have any idea what that was like for me?”

“Um.. ah.. *coff* no, no, of course not”

“I had to sit there-”

“Um.. “

“And try to explain to my great aunt… are you laughing?”

“Ahem, no.. no, of course…. Of course, I wouldn’t…”

“This isn’t funny Kylo”

“Of course not, Hux”

“...”

“It’s fucking hilarious”

“Oh kriff. I don’t even know why I called you”

“Clearly you wanted to thank me for your gift”

“Kylo, I still have to have dinner with these people. I don’t even know how I’m going to face them”. 

“Well, you could distract yourself by thinking about how you’re going to use your new toy the next time you see me…”

“Kylo, no”

“Or if you’ll be able to see anything but your aunt-”

“Great aunt”

“Your great aunt’s face when I use it on you…”

“Kylo, please”

“Oh yeah, that’s what I’m talking about”

“...”

“So.. you do like it?”

“I am going to fucking kill you”

“Love you too, babe”

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for [smolrebel's (previously smol-hux) December prompts](http://smolrebel.tumblr.com/post/153102752890/december-prompts-here-are-some-non-holiday) \- Day 27: Toys. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr [here, come say hi!](http://glass-oceans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
